twilight's love
by bando813
Summary: Bella gets turned into a vamp. by Edward yay!. Jacob comes and hes all mad & stuff so they on it tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

1I knew I loved Edward but from what I knew he was about to do I was unsure if this was what I wanted to go through. From the second I felt his cool breath on my neck I knew that it was the last time it would ever be as cool as it felt to me. I don't know if it was because it was for a different reason he had his mouth on my neck or another reason I was scared. Then I felt the sharp icy stones I knew were his teeth. They slowly but not too painfully sank into the skin about an inch below my ear just out of sight.

Then the pain started.

The shear painful burning sensation I had felt that last spring returned but this time not on my hand but my neck. It stung and burned and yet I couldn't help but smiling.

The moment I woke up from the painful slumber I was thirsty. _Never mind that, _I thought, _find Edward before you forget everything._ "EDWARD!" I screamed as loud as I could..._where _was_ he at? _I screamed in my head.

Then I heard his running footsteps. I could smell the sweet scent of him only thirty or so yards away. Only the scent was stronger sweeter I instantly felt relieved.

"Bella?" he asked," wow you look different... hmm..."he whispered closing his eyes and seeming to take the largest inhale I had ever heard" still smell the same...for a while I suppose."

Then faster than I would have believed he swept me up in his arms and kissed me deeper and rougher than he ever had before. Well...I _was _more durable. I started to breathe in gasps but thankfully he didn't stop. After all I technically didn't have to breathe. Then we were on the ground the smooth grass felling oddly warm against my cool hard body. I smiled but he took no notice his lips never parted from mine. Until we both heard a twig snap.

There was a small and seemingly feeble tug on Edward but he pretended to be yanked up and thrust back. Charlie.

Darn it why now? Why right after I was transformed into a vampire. Why when I was dry with a thirst for blood, human or animal it wouldn't matter but somehow I didn't thrash at Charlie and sink my teeth into his neck and suck him dry. I could see Edwards anxious expression as he stared at Charlie."Isabella Swan, you are coming home with me right now,"He said in a dry icy voice,"You are never to speak to Edward or _any_ of the Cullens ever again, do you hear me?"

" Oh yes father I hear you," I said sharply, " I hear you loud and clear. I'll go home but I'll just pack my things and go live with Edward until I leave for college. I wont ever speak to you again if that's how you feel. I'll just leave I wont invite you to our wedding and you'll never see me ever again after today."

Oops. I hoped he hadn't realized that I said _wedding_.

I shoved past him holding my breath and ran at my normal human speed to my house. I ran at top speed to my room and shoved everything into my bag dumping a full drawer into it at a time. I hastily grabbed my sock of money from under the mattress and crammed it into my bag along with everything else. I was out the door before I could even hear Charlie coming. I started to put my bag into my truck but stopped. Instead I put it into Edwards car. I waited.

I could see Edward come out of the trees. He came toward me at a normal human running speed. He came to the car and hopped in, started it and sped away from the past year of my life.

It took me a few seconds to realize we were going not towards his house but the other way. "Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"We're going to Alaska just as I promised you."

There was a long moment of silence then he broke it. "You must be so thirsty, we should stop a few miles out of town."

When we did stop my throat felt like sandpaper he showed me how to attack an animal and drink its blood. After a while I was finally feeling normal. So we went back to his car but he sat in the passenger seat. "You drive." he said.

"Hang on," I answered. And sped away, we went faster than he ever had I looked over at him, he had a terrified look on his face and I laughed.

I don't know when but eventually he took the wheel and he drove the rest of the way. We got there and he once again kissed me much like he had in the meadow. But this time he didn't stop for what could have been hours. I don't know how but we made our way into a room much like his in Forks. But just as there was when I spent the night there before, there was a large bed in the center. He laid me down on it gently. But then began to furiously ripping open the buttons of my blouse. By then my breathing was ragged but so was his. This process ended quickly and about an hour later I smelled_ him._

It was the single worst smell I had ever inhaled. But somehow it smelled familiar. "_Jacob." _Edward growled viciously. I heard a deep growl but I knew it wasn't coming from Edward nor Jacob. "Calm down Bella," Edward whispered. So the sound was _me_.

"I'll be right back."

They were talking in low voices so I couldn't hear them from so far away. It wasn't long before Edward came back with a grim look on his face." Edward, what happened?" I asked as soon as he was in the room.

"It's the pack."

"What happened?"

"Bella they...they killed...Emmet."

"WHAT? NO!" I shrieked.

I could see the pain on his face. I took him in my arms as he sobbed. Oddly I could smell the salt of his tears. "How's Rose take it?" I asked after he had calmed down.

"She couldn't do anything. At first she attacked Jacob, but then she just couldn't take it. She ran over to him but... He was already..." He broke of and started sobbing again. "Shh, shh, it's al right." I said, trying to comfort him.

It had been a month since that had happened. Edward was the only one who could go to the funeral with my being a newborn. I didn't trust myself enough to be that close to any human. After Emmet's death Edward- our family moved in with us.

"Bella, let's move somewhere else." Edward said suddenly, even nervously. Something was wrong.

"Why?" I asked scared and nervous. This was the third time this week he had suggested this.

"I'm just tired of this place. Let's move to..."he pondered this far a moment."To- oh forget it."

"Good, I like it here."

"Uh-oh."

"What? Edward what's wrong?"

"The pack's coming."

"WHAT!? Why." I growled.

"The treaty. They think we've broken it. But..."

"What?"

"Rose took out a few of them when Emmet...you know."

"Who?" I asked in a feeble voice.

"Leah, Seth... and"he paused, this can't be good.

"And...?"I urged.

"Embry." he said at last.

"But she wasn't alone, she had help from Iriana from Tanya's clan. You know how the pack killed Laurent and she had feelings for him. Well, Rosalie offered her a deal kill some wolves they both had a grudge and a reason. So. They attacked and made it out alive."

"Oh." was all I could manage.

Then we were called downstairs to go outside and try to stop them. After Emmet had died, Carlisle didn't have much of a problem with fighting the wolves.

They came in human form though it was obvious that they had run here as wolves the tracks stood out. Jacob was one of the closest ones. I could see that he was on the verge of crying. I had to fight to hide the smile playing on my lips. Edward had shifted in front of me hiding me from them and them from me.

A fierce growl emerged from every one of the Cullens, even me.

"Bella, Edward, Carlisle, other bloodsuckers of which I do not care of," Jacob said I could hear the acid in his voice.

"What. Do. You. Want. Jacob Black?" I growled.

"To verify the treaty, to do what we must. I think you are the only one who doesn't know what we're talking about. What we mean is that... we have to...kill you. ALL OF YOU!"he screamed.

Well there were only five of them now. And six of us. Just then Rosalie raced out of the trees to join us. To fight with us.

"Sorry Bells." Jacob said as he attacked the one person he knows he would get killed for. Edward.

"NO!"I shrieked. Then I lunged for Jacob, mainly because Edward wasn't ready even if he could read minds. Jake had learned to not think about what he would do next.

I lunged for the one spot I knew would kill him the quickest, the throat. I sank my teeth deeper and deeper into his throat. I heard the rest of the wolves begin to run toward me. Luckily the rest of our family blocked their way.

I paid no attention to anything but Jacob Black. I thrust him off of Edward. I guarded him, there was no way Jacob was getting anywhere near him. I slowly inched closer to Jacob. I knew he was weak, he kept staggering partially falling nearly every step he took.


	2. fight

1It was all I could do to not laugh. I felt somewhat bad about trying to kill my old friend. _You'll get over it _I thought, _kill Jacob before he attacks Edward again._

Jacob had changed back into a boy. A reeking human boy. I guessed this was because of his weakness.

I began to run at top speed toward that mongrel. I was there in less than a second. I had become much faster than Edward. I had gotten behind Jacob and I placed my hands in the spot I knew well. I wrapped my arm around the top of his head and the other around his neck and on his shoulder. I twisted as hard as I could and heard his neck snap audibly.

As soon as I had I regretted it. Every wolf in the clearing lunged for me. I heard shouts and screams coming from my family. "BELLA!" Edward shouted, "RUN! NOW!"

So I ran. I ran as far and as fast as I could. I stopped when I reached a small town. It had only one person there I figured it would be safe. There was a hotel on the other side of the town I decided to 'sleep' there. I waited hoping Edward would know where to find me.

Edward showed up with the rest of our family at dawn the next day. No one was hurt. Nearly all the wolves ran away. They didn't all make it out though. Quil was killed by Edward and Jasper. He was the first to come after me.


End file.
